The Jewels of Duckula
This was Count Duckula's first-ever live entertainment show that took place at the visitor attraction of Cadbury World on October and November 2015. The show was called 'The Jewels of Duckula' and received positive reviews. Details: The show was advertised as follows: "Complete with spooky songs, ghoulish games and plenty of fang-tastic jokes along the way, The Jewels of Duckula show will follow the adventures of the eccentric vegetarian vampire, Count Duckula, and his trusty vampire servants, Nanny and Igor. Join the characters as they race against time to solve the clues and find the long-lost hidden treasure in an attempt to save Duckula’s home, Castle Duckula, from the bailiffs!" Review: This is taken from a review by someone who had actually seen the show (published on January 2016): "The premise of the story was that Count Duckula had written to Mike asking him to come immediately and help him as he’d lost all his money and was going to lose his castle. So Igor, Nanny, Duckula and Mike come up with a plan to find the ancient lost jewels of Duckula, and we were asked to help them on their quest. Cue lots of audience participation and panto tricks, shouting “it’s behind you” or calling Mike when Nanny turned the oven handle and would burn the cucumber surprise. At the beginning of the show, in a bid to show he could be an amazing hypnotist and earn back his money, Count Duckula hypnotises Mike into believing he is a fireman every time someone presses the bell. But Mike as a fireman involves Mike with a super soaker, walking amongst the audience!! It was a great part of the show, the bell being ring about 4 maybe 5 times, and despite no one getting drenched some parents had coats on and hoods up!! I realise at this point, this would be some parents worse nightmare, indeed it would be for my husband, but my little one and seemingly all the other children shouting at top pelt loved it. There was so much laughter in the theatre, I found it impossible not to have a good time and join in. As the show came to a close, cue more dancing and singing, the jewels were all found and the castle was saved, we did it! (I knew you’d be waiting to see if the jewels were actually found,as if they wouldn’t; frankly I couldn’t have taken any more “why” questions surrounding the jewels had they not been found!) Overall, we had a fantastic experience, the venue and show were superb, and my son had a fantastic experience of going to the theatre, topped off with the most delicious creamy ice cream at an award winning ice cream parlour down the road! We will definitely be going back soon, I’m thinking Joseph in his Technicolor Dreamcoat, Joe McElderry is no Jason Donovan but past experience tells me it will be a great show! And if the Jewels of Duckula is on near you, then take the kids for an afternoon of full-filled entertainment." Photos: Category:Events Category:Reviews